Modeling of an environment is often conducted with the assumption that the environment is in a static situation. For example, the modeling of a workspace including a desk, computing device, peripheral devices, phone, and the like is performed under the assumption that objects in the workspace are not moving. However, in many instances, the environment being modeled is a dynamic environment that includes moving objects. To illustrate, objects within a workspace may be moved, such as a mouse or keyboard. Additionally, as a user of the workspace interacts with the objects in the workspace, the hands and arms of the user may enter the workspace and change positions from time to time. Static models are typically inadequate to provide an accurate model of these dynamic environments. Accordingly, there is a need to improve ways of modeling dynamic environments.